elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Bridging Art
Het overbruggen van de Kunst en Wetenschap Chris Wilkinson De titel 'Bridging ' pogingen om de filosofie achter de architectuur van Wilkinson Eyre vertegenwoordigen. Als een praktijk die we graag de nieuwste technologie te gebruiken in onze gebouwen en we laten zich inspireren door zowel kunst als wetenschap. We zijn erop gebrand om te innoveren en te proberen om iets nieuws met elk project aan te maken. Onze eerste decennium van het werk omvat projecten die variëren van gebouwen tot bruggen, van cultureel tot commerciële projecten, en van complexe megastructuren tot kleine productontwerpen. Elk project is anders en er is niet een duidelijk herkenbare stijl, maar er is een onderscheidend design aanpak, die al het werk verbindt. Het kan niet gemakkelijk in een paar woorden samen te vatten, maar er zijn een aantal centrale thema's die onze design thinking onderbouwen. Lichtheid, bijvoorbeeld, is een term veel gebruikt in onze ontwerpdiscussies en blijft een hoofddoel in onze architectuur. Geometrie is ook van vitaal belang voor ons, ook al is het niet langer een onderwerp onderwezen op scholen van de architectuur. Door het gebruik van verfijnde software, kunnen we meer complexe geometrieën staand dan ooit en het gebruik van de techniek deze ontwerpen kunnen nu worden gebouwd. Wij zijn oprecht bezorgd met de beweging van mensen door middel van onze gebouwen, en geniet van de dynamische perceptie van beweging in de meetkunde. Tegelijkertijd vinden we voorbeelden van aard en in de parallel technologieën van het vliegtuig, boot en auto-industrie, die ons inspiratie. Het ontwerp van de ruimte is de essentie van de architectuur - en we zijn bezig met alle aspecten van het ruimtelijk ontwerp. Het concept van Universal Space is er een die bijzonder belang als een progressie van de in mijn boek Supersheds voorgestelde ideeën houdt. Het concept van een groot dak omsluit een volume van ruimte, die kan worden gebruikt voor verschillende doeleinden, wordt op gang en ons design Stratford Market Depot, Stratford Station en de Dyson hoofdkwartier in Malmesbury zijn voorbeelden van grote dak behuizingen. Wij geloven dat constructies beter op het milieu en de inzittenden te zijn. Wij ontwerpen bruggen die kan openen met een druk op een knop en we zijn op zoek naar deze systemen in onze gebouwen op te nemen. Door ons werk met interactieve wetenschap tentoonstellingen zijn we ons bewust van het potentieel voor gebouwen die meer actief zijn en inspelen op hun gebruikers. Duurzaamheid is een belangrijk punt van onze tijd en de gebouwen, moet efficiënter en milieuvriendelijker zijn. We kijken naar zowel actieve als passieve systemen in onze gebouwen op te nemen waar nodig. Kwaliteit is ook een factor die we nastreven, die betrekking heeft op de aandacht voor detail in het ontwerp, en we nemen Mies van der Rohe's stelregel, God is in de details, als een belangrijke overweging in ons ontwerp. We staan bekend om onze brug ontwerpen, waarmee meestal uitgebreide samenwerking met engineers.This leidt naar een ander relevant thema, dat van Architecture of Engineering, die gaat over de manier waarop we de grenzen verkennen en viaducten van deze twee onderling afhankelijke disciplines. In veel opzichten is de omvang van het werk Wilkinson Eyre Architects 'is anders dan andere architecten in dat we het ontwerp kunstwerken evenals gebouwen. We hebben, bijvoorbeeld, is een deel van het team dat verantwoordelijk is voor het ontwerpen van het honderdtal bruggen op de nieuwe Channel Tunnel Rail Link van Dover naar King's Cross in Londen. Er waren meer dan 700 ingenieurs die betrokken zijn bij dit project en onze rol was om te helpen bij het formuleren van ontwerpprincipes voor een familie van bruggen en andere visuele elementen voor dit belangrijke stuk van de infrastructuur. Dit kan een ongewone gebied van expertise lijken voor een architectenbureau, omdat we niet kunnen berekenen van de betrokken bruggen spanningen zomin als we kunnen met gebouwen. We hebben echter een goed begrip van de structurele principes en een sterk gevoel voor esthetiek, die van onschatbare waarde voor het ontwerp te overbruggen zijn. Omdat ons werk wordt gezien als technologie gebaseerde, wordt vaak aangenomen dat we zijn meer bezig met wetenschap dan kunst, maar dit is niet het geval. Wij zien onszelf meer als kunstenaar dan technici en onze primaire zorg zijn met esthetiek niet berekeningen. We willen graag de nieuwste technologie te gebruiken, maar we zijn ook over wat onze gebouwen eruit zien en hoe ze zich voelen van binnen gepassioneerd. Op dezelfde manier, terwijl we proberen om de technologische grenzen van bruggenbouw duwen we willen ook dat ze er goed uitzien. Technologie is voor ons slechts een middel tot een doel. Onze gebouwen zijn functioneel, maar we streven naar iets meer, iets dat diepte geeft en verheft de geest. Alle goede gebouwen hebben een spirituele kwaliteit, die je emoties beïnvloedt, maar er is geen eenvoudige formule voor het maken ervan. Het proces van de architectonische vormgeving is complex en moeilijk te definiëren; het gaat om analytische besluitvorming in combinatie met de toepassing van technische expertise en creatieve innovatie. Het is in deze creatieve aspecten die architecten kijken naar kunst voor oplossingen, maar dit is niet een gemakkelijke koppeling te definiëren omdat de artistieke processen die betrokken zijn bij het ontwerp zijn heel anders dan die van de beeldende kunst. Ontwerp impliceert een rationele besluitvormingsproces waar functies vervuld moeten worden, risico's geëlimineerd en bouwbaarheid gezorgd, terwijl art eisen hoog risico factoren en een vrijere, meer intuïtief proces. Aangezien zowel schilder en architect, ik ben zeer bewust van deze verschillen. Wanneer ik schilder in het weekend probeer ik vrij te zijn en verliest de discipline van mijn architectonische opleiding, maar het is niet gemakkelijk. Ik besluit op een beginpunt en zien waar het gaat vanaf daar. Soms leidt tot een bijna volledige schilderij in een sessie; maar wanneer ik terugkeer naar het, het bijna altijd dramatisch verandert en dit proces gaat door totdat ik comfortabel met het resultaat voelen. Er zijn momenten waarop een beslissing moet worden gemaakt, maar ik probeer niet te maken over de gevolgen en als het mis gaat, ik nogal genieten van het hebben om de situatie te halen, want dit leidt vaak tot iets nieuws en anders. De implicaties van de 'kans' lijkt belangrijk om het creatieve proces in de kunst te zijn, maar worden zelden toegestaan om in het ontwerp. Na zijn opleiding als architect, ik ben nog steeds in het voordeel van de rigoureuze ontwerpproces van het vervullen van functies, maar ik geloof nu moet er meer ruimte voor intuïtieve input en bij Wilkinson Eyre zijn we proberen om dit aan te passen in ons werk. Misschien architectuur kan een natuurlijke brug tussen kunst en wetenschap. In het verleden waren de verschillen minder uitgesproken en de typische man van de Renaissance, Leonardo da Vinci, in geslaagd zijn een meester kunstenaar, wetenschapper en architect. Het onderscheid tussen architectuur en techniek is relatief nieuw. Toen Brunelleschi, de architect en goudsmid, ontwierp de grote koepel van de Dom van Florence in 1436 werkte hij ook uit de techniek en moesten manieren construeren het ook uitvinden. Aan het eind van de zeventiende eeuw was Sir Christopher Wren een eminente wiskundige, hoogleraar Sterrenkunde en voorzitter van de Royal Society op hetzelfde moment als toonaangevende architect van het land. Zelfs in de Victoriaanse tijd, I.K. Brunel was in staat om de Great Western Railway engineering en het ontwerp van de stationsgebouwen ook. Later, aan het begin van de Moderne Beweging, was er meer een voorkeur voor de kunst, maar het belang van innovatie en technologie werd erkend. Le Corbusier, die in de ochtenden en ontworpen gebouwen in de middag geschilderd, geslaagd in het combineren van een aantal van de vloeibaarheid en de kleur van zijn schilderijen met de nieuwste technologie in zijn gebouwen. Meer recent heeft de Spaanse architect en ingenieur Santiago Calatrava een krachtige invloed op de brug ontwerp gemaakt. Worden opgeleid in beide disciplines misschien hem toelaat om de regels te breken met vertrouwen tegemoet. Zeker zijn ontwerpen zijn niet noodzakelijk de meest voor de hand liggende technische oplossingen, maar doen maken sterke visuele statements. Bij Wilkinson Eyre Architects zoeken we een synergie tussen architectuur en techniek en proberen om de beste aspecten van beide disciplines ophemelen. We willen een brede blik op elk ontwerp probleem met het design team nemen, het uitzoeken van de functionele aspecten eerst en dan voldoende tijd voor creatieve ideeën te ontstaan die de basis vormen van een oplossing zou kunnen vormen. Er zijn altijd veel mogelijke opties, maar al snel één aanpak zal opvallen als het aanbieden van de beste weg vooruit. Dit idee wordt dan getest in ontwerp ontwikkeling met de productie van schetsen, werkende modellen en tekeningen van alle soorten, waaronder 3-D computermodellering. De structurele en ecologische concepten ontwikkeld tegelijk. Het is een team inspanning en door middel van continue ontwerpsessies de regeling strikt wordt uitgedaagd in termen van zijn intellectuele, visuele en technische aspecten. Er is altijd een mogelijkheid om van richting te veranderen en we doen wat nodig is om de juiste oplossing binnen de gestelde termijn te bereiken. Omdat een groot deel van ons werk is gewonnen in competities, hebben we geleerd om de voortgang van de eerste ideeën tot concepten ontwikkeld in een zeer korte tijd. Goed ontwerp komt uit een combinatie van technische expertise, een hoog niveau van visueel bewustzijn en creatieve vaardigheden gecombineerd met vertrouwen tegemoet. Wetenschap (technische) en kunst (creatieve) informeren de vijf belangrijkste visuele elementen van de architectuur: ruimte, licht, vorm, structuur en materialen. Andere factoren, zoals context, sociale aspecten, functionaliteit, kosten en programma kan meer of minder belang hebben, afhankelijk van het soort project. Deze hebben alle betrekking op de tijd en zullen waarschijnlijk veranderen met de tijd. Ze hebben ook betrekking op de natuur, die een bron van inspiratie voor zowel de kunst en wetenschap biedt. Het lijkt waarschijnlijk dat alle bekende structuren, geometrie en verhoudingen bestaan in de natuur. Ze zijn duidelijk zichtbaar in planten, schelpen, landschappen en rock en botstructuren, en als je kijkt via een elektronenmicroscoop vindt u een wereld van moleculaire structuren die kan openen een immense waaier van mogelijkheden te ontdekken. Ruimte en licht zijn twee fundamentele elementen van de architectuur, die de neiging hebben samen te werken en bij te dragen tot de kwaliteit van het milieu interieur. De meeste mensen zijn gewend aan regelmatige rechthoekige ruimten van bescheiden proporties en daarom is het altijd spannend om iets anders te ervaren. In de natuur, ruimtelijke behuizingen zijn vaak gebogen, organische vormen en als je je voorstellen shell structuren groot genoeg is om te bewonen, zouden ze dramatische architectuur maken. Ons ontwerp voorstel voor de Retail Warehouse in Merry Hill is geïnspireerd op de zee-egel en onze Merry Hill Multiplex volgt de spiraalvormige geometrie van de Nautilus schelp. De transparante schoonheid van lucht behuizing een water spin creëert een interessante ruimte en kan men een idee krijgen van hoe het zou zijn om te bewonen van onze Air Paviljoen op Magna zou kunnen krijgen. Van kunst, kunnen we de experimentele installaties door het Californische Space Light Artiesten bewonderen. James Turrell, in het bijzonder, heeft ruimtes waar de omsluitende vlakken verliezen duidelijkheid geproduceerd. Vaste elementen geworden immateriële te wijten aan de manier waarop ze worden verlicht en de ruimte wordt bijna oneindig zonder een beeldvlak, op vrijwel dezelfde manier als het misschien in een schilderij. De blauwe ruimte van het Wellcome Wing op het Science Museum in Londen, ontworpen door MacCormac Jamieson Prichard, verkent een aantal van deze ideeën en in veel opzichten vonden we dat het voorziet in een ideale omgeving voor geautomatiseerde interactieve tentoonstellingen en digitale displays. Richard Serra's vlakke stalen sculpturen verkennen en controle ruimte in een verschillende, maar nieuwe en spannende manier, dat betrekking heeft op de architectuur. De ruimte, gedefinieerd door vliegtuigen van dikke stalen plaat, doet denken aan Mies van der Rohe's huizen. Dit zijn moderne ruimtes die vrij verkeer door te laten van binnen naar buiten, dat is iets wat we hebben gewerkt om te bereiken over een aantal van onze projecten, in het bijzonder het Four Seasons Huis, de Goldschmied House en meer recentelijk het Istanbul Science Centre, waar de muren als vliegtuigen die de ruimte definiëren. Het regelen van licht is een belangrijke factor in de waardering van de ruimte. Licht van boven, bijvoorbeeld van daklichten, is krachtiger dan van verticale vlakken en noord-licht beglazing is neutraler dan zuid-licht beglazing. Ruimtes die het mogelijk maken het zonlicht om de ruimte binnen te dringen voelen zich meer menselijk en vriendelijk, als gevolg van de warme kleur van het licht en de beweging van schaduwen, die de ruimte bezielen en te helpen bij de oriëntatie. De lichtstraat in het Park Hall Road, Londen, bijvoorbeeld, laat zich inspireren door James Turrell's Meeting House installatie en helpt om een expansieve ruimte waarin het interieur opent naar de hemel te creëren. Wolken passeren overhead lijken om de ruimte binnen te vallen en als het regent, je bent zeer bewust van de externe elementen. Op Verken at-Bristol de enorme vlak van beglazing aan de voorzijde van het gebouw kijkt uit op het noorden. Dit voorkomt niet alleen zonne-winst, maar maakt het ook mogelijk een duidelijker zicht door het gebouw en zorgt ervoor dat het licht in de ruimte is neutraal en zelfs de intensiteit. Waar minder licht nodig is op de eerste verdieping, wordt de beglazing beperkt tot een smalle band van lichtbeuk beglazing aan elk uiteinde, bedekt met een blauwe gel die sterk vermindert licht niveaus binnen de ruimte. Het gebruik van lichtbeuk beglazing hier (en bij de Dyson-hoofdkwartier in Malmesbury) dient ook aan de muur en het plafond vliegtuigen te scheiden, het geven van duidelijkheid aan de constructie. Vorm is vooral belangrijk om bezig met het vormgeven van materialen en de manier waarop het licht valt op oppervlakken beeldhouwers. Michelangelo nam een geïdealiseerde vorm van het lichaam voor zijn standbeeld van David, terwijl de moderne beeldhouwers vaak verstoren en het vereenvoudigen van het lichaam met veel succes. Beide zijn evenzeer benaderingen en uiteindelijk beïnvloeden de ruimte waarin zij zijn ingesteld. Richard Deacon's werk is meer architectonische, dat de formulieren omsluiten en gaan met de omringende ruimte. Zijn Laten we niet dom stuk zijn op Warwick University laat een verwrongen vorm van stalen constructie gedeeltelijk om te ontsnappen uit een pen-achtige behuizing, die lijkt te zijn vorm en de metafoor op hetzelfde moment. De Spaanse kunstenaar Eduardo Chillida verkent ook de ruimte en vorm op een manier die betrekking heeft op zijn opleiding als architect. In de architectuur, vorm niet alleen een sterke invloed op de externe visuele uiterlijk van een gebouw, maar ook van invloed op de binnenruimte; de twee kunnen niet gescheiden worden. We hebben het geluk in een tijdperk van geavanceerde technologie die ons in staat om het ontwerp en de bouw van veel meer verfijnde vormen dan ooit tevoren om te leven, maar we kunnen niet concurreren met de natuur die nog steeds zorgt voor de ultieme bron van inspiratie. We zijn nu pas beginnen te leren over de opmerkelijke geometrie en verhoudingen die bestaan in onze natuurlijke omgeving. Het is fascinerend om te lezen in Ian Stewart's boek Nature's Numbers hoe vaak spiraal vormen en de Fibonacci-reeks (een oneindige reeks getallen waarin elk getal de som is van de twee voorgaande) optreden. De vergrote weergave van het oog van de vlieg, toont bijvoorbeeld hoe een koepel kan worden opgebouwd uit kleinere elementen op vrijwel dezelfde manier als een geodetische structuur. De vloeiende vorm van zandduinen en golfpatronen biedt een ritmische schoonheid, die de meeste menselijke constructies overtreft. Zo is er ook veel te leren over structurele systemen en hoe ze werken in de natuur. Voor in de natuur spaarzame middelen is altijd prioriteit: de vorm van botstructuren bijvoorbeeld duidelijk volgt de patronen van spanningen op hen van toepassing, zoals het skelet werkt samen met de spanelementen van spieren en pezen. De opmerkelijke structuur van de bijenkorf een precedent voor lichtgewicht honingraat structuren en parabolische curves optreden consequent in plantaardige vormen, maar ook meer basic is de geometrische code van het leven zelf in de prachtige vorm van de dubbele helix. Crick en Watson's prachtige eerste model van DNA woont in ons maken van de moderne wereld Gallery in het Londense Science Museum. Belichaamd in onze brug en gebouw ontwerpen is onze uitgebreide onderzoek naar structuren. Bijvoorbeeld, onze 'boomstructuur' voorstel voor de Willis Faber Headquarters binnenplaats behuizing, die werd uitgewerkt met de ingenieur Tony Hunt in 1984, zou zijn geweest een van de eerste in zijn soort had gebouwd. Het was ongebruikelijk in de manier vertakt als een boom, een groot gebied van steun voor de glazen dak boven dekken. Dan, meer recentelijk, de Challenge van Materialen Bridge op het Science Museum haalde inspiratie uit verschillende bronnen. In de eerste dialoog met de ingenieur Bryn Bird werden vier beelden die waarin het concept van de structuur beïnvloed. Dit waren een spinnenweb, een sculptuur van de Australische kunstenaar Ken Unsworth genaamd steencirkels II, de eerste mens-aangedreven vlucht machine Gossamer Albatross en een glazen sculptuur van de kunstenaar Danny Lane. De voltooide structuur gebruik gemaakt van een dek van glasplaten staan op de rand, ondersteund door een reeks van staal met hoge treksterkte kabels zo fijn dat het bijna onzichtbaar is - net als het spinnenweb. Tenslotte, de studie van materialen en de mogelijkheden voor het innovatieve gebruik speelt een belangrijke rol in de ontwikkeling van onze architectuur. Inzicht in de kwaliteiten en prestaties van materialen is essentieel voor het bereiken van het juiste ontwerp en de specificatie. Dit is relatief eenvoudig met traditionele bouwmaterialen, omdat er zo veel precedenten, maar nieuwe materialen zorgen voor meer van een uitdaging en daarmee ook de kans voor innovatie. Nieuwe producten worden ontwikkeld om in een behoefte en hoewel dit niet specifiek zijn voor de bouw, is er mogelijk toepassingen in ons werk, dus we houden een belang in parallel technologieën. Er zijn vele mogelijkheden voor deze overdracht van technologie - de teflon coating ontwikkeld door de NASA voor de ruimtevaartindustrie, bijvoorbeeld, worden nu op grote schaal gebruikt met stof membranen om een long-life duurzame afwerking te voorzien. Ook de 'shot-peening "proces ontwikkeld in de vliegtuigindustrie voor het creëren vloeiende lijnen op metalen platen wordt nu gebruikt voor andere toepassingen. Na ons eigen onderzoek hebben we aangegeven het gebruik ervan voor roestvrij-stalen bekleding op Stratford Station, waar het heeft bewezen zeer duurzaam te zijn en de metro van Londen het gebruik ervan in het gehele netwerk hebben aangenomen. Samengestelde materialen zoals koolstofvezel worden ook veel gebruikt in andere sectoren, zoals de scheepsbouw en de Formule 1 autosport, maar zijn traag om op te stijgen in de bouw geweest. Met hun grote voordeel van hoge sterkte-gewichtsverhouding, zien we hun duidelijke relevantie voor bruggenbouw en we hebben gewerkt aan een experimenteel brugproject met DERA bij Farnborough om deze ideeën te vorderen. We hebben ook met succes gebruikt het materiaal op onze Lockmeadow Voetgangersbrug bij Maidstone - voor de balustrade ondersteunt. Dit was oorspronkelijk een initiatief van een onderaannemer werken aan onze South Quay Voetgangersbrug, die suggereerde dat hij zou kunnen overeenkomen met de prijs van roestvrij staal voor hekwerken in koolstofvezel en geven ons geen vorm die we wilden. Hij toonde ons een voorbeeld van de Lotus fietsframe gebruikt door Chris Boardman om de gouden medaille op de Olympische Spelen te winnen en we waren verslaafd. Het was toen slechts een kwestie van tijd voordat een situatie ontstaan waarin we het materiaal in de praktijk te brengen en het resultaat is de spectaculair gevormde balusters dat de roestvrijstalen wedge wire infill ondersteunen. We hebben nu ervaring met dit materiaal en kijken uit naar het ontwikkelen van nieuwe toepassingen voor het in de toekomst. Materiaalkunde blijft vooruitgaan en het nieuwe gebied van de ontwikkeling is op het gebied van nanotechnologie, waarbij de moleculaire structuur van materialen wordt gewijzigd in de eisen aan te passen. We weten bijvoorbeeld, dat de moleculaire structuur van koolstof, wanneer veranderd in een sferische vorm geodetische, dunvloeibaar. Deze nieuwe carbon molecuul C60 is uitgeroepen tot een 'fullerine' of 'bucky ball' na Buckminster Fuller. Met de voortgang van dit soort technologie, zal het niet lang voordat we kunnen de prestaties van de materialen die we willen gebruiken in plaats van alleen beperkt tot het gebruik van bekende materialen specificeren. Adriaan Beukers, in zijn boek Lightness, zegt 'Het belangrijkste wat je moet doen bij het kiezen van een materiaal voor een bepaalde functie is om een open geest te houden', maar dan kan worden gezegd dat van toepassing op de meeste dingen in de architectuur en het is zeker waar in ons kantoor. Bij Wilkinson Eyre Architects zien we onszelf als een creatief ontwerp kracht, enthousiast over de nieuwe uitdagingen aan te gaan en vind spannende nieuwe oplossingen voor oude problemen. Aangezien de praktijk vormden we zijn verhuisd naar een groot aantal nieuwe gebieden van design werk en zijn in staat om een waardevolle bijdrage leveren in deze sectoren te maken geweest. Het was pas in 1991 dat we begonnen te werken aan het spoor projecten, maar nu, een aantal projecten later, we zijn erkende specialisten op dat gebied. Op dezelfde manier, het was pas in 1994 dat we ontworpen onze eerste brug, maar we zijn nu bezig met de brug ontwerp over de hele wereld. We hebben erg genieten van het ontwerpen van musea, educatieve gebouwen en recreatieve voorzieningen, alsmede de industriële en commerciële projecten. We hebben met succes afgerond verschillende opdrachten voor het ontwerpen van producten, tentoonstelling design, landschapsarchitectuur en masterplanning, die allemaal zowel uitdagend en plezierig geweest. Er geen gebieden van het ontwerp dat we zouden proberen, zolang het probleem is interessant en de mogelijkheid bestaat voor een goed ontwerp. Dit essay verscheen oorspronkelijk in de praktijk monografie 'Bridging ' (Booth -Clibborn Editions, 2001).